Liking the 'kinder' twin Kaoruxreader
by Missjpbooklover
Summary: What happens when Jimaka Asukiema (A-su-key-ma), runs from home? Sure she's rich and next in line of the family company but after being in the utterly boring and serious life, she wanted freedom! But what happens if she meet particular people? or someone.
1. Character introduction

Name: Jimaka Asukiema

Nickname: Jima-chan

Gender: Female (duh)

Height: 165cm (1.65m)

Birthday: April the 1st (April fools!)

Horoscope: Aries

Blood type: ABO

Ethnicity: Asian

Language: Japanese

Parents: Yotko Asukiema (Mother) and Renhu Asukiema (Father)

School: Ouran private Academy

Class: 1-A (Like Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru)

Appearance: She has light brown eyes nearly the colour of gold,She has chocolate hair, She usually have her hair up but only hair down on special occasions (pictures at the top) She has a slim body and a healthy body.

Attitude: She has multiple personalties when it comes to certain situations e.g; easy going, sensitive, firm, serious, funny, emotionless, caring/protective,pissed of easily,curious,smart or intelligent and kind and gentle.

Crush: ? Find out later in the story (sorry guys... )


	2. Chapter 1:The girl

Jimaka's pov(point of view)-  
I been running for hours.I feel my legs on fire and about to give away but I pushed on not wanting to be caught. I looked behind me and for sure, distant search lights were following in pursuit.

I took a sharp turn to my left then continued running, it been already a week and one day since I left home. And also, so far my Dads police group didn't catch me yet.

Yep, my dads own group *sighed frustrated* , you see...my dad owns a popular company called the 'The Crime Dealers' Sounds Cliche right? But it is a real money maker when it comes to criminals and thieves. especially rich people with expensive stuff.

Our company help victims to justice by bringing the villain guilty in saying this, we help track down the person with high technology devices. When we find out who it is, we sent out squads of police, investigators and highly trained spies. When we catch them, we send them behind bars sentencing guilty. "There's nothing we can't do!" That's our motto. And being the big bosses daughter...life is dangerous,serious,hard and BORING! So that's why I ran away, to be free. 

I know it was stupid idea, but hey! You have to take risks sometimes and I chose now to do it. And besides I could take care of myself since I am a highly trained agent/spy/investigator/daughter of the big boss company. Besides;  
-I learned how to use weapons,act innocent and the basics of tracking people (stalker :P ) at only the age at 3.  
-Learned how to pick a lock to breaking the door down,hacking into technology devices and interfering with the satellite to look for public recording from security camera since the age of 5.  
-I learned Martial arts, Taekwondo and Karate when I was 7.  
And I became a fully pledged agent,investigator,spy, hacker and a leader containing 1,000 officers under my control since now, age 15.  
Otherwise than that, I am merely a teenage girl running away from her daddy and mommy for her own 'whats left of my life'. They should understand that...I hope. *Anime sweat drop*

I took a sharp turn again but on the right this time. Then I quickly and skilfully without making sound, hid into a prickly bush that is on the far left side of the pathway leading into a deserted park. I held my breath and waited, sure enough my dad police squad arrived, I saw at least 20 or so officers running around the sharp corner and straight ahead pass me.

I sighed of relief as they finally disappeared on the other side, away from me.  
I slowly walked out of my hiding place and silently but quickly running straight through the park, opposite to where the officers went and fast. As I went trough the big park, I realised that it was raining, just great. *annoyed*

I blindly ran through the rain and finally went to a clearing, I stopped to catch my breath and observes my surroundings; 'it was a commoners place i think... it was a big building that commoners live in, what was it called? Offices? House? No..wait, Apartments...yeah apartment that is basically a small house but individuals to use if they don't have a house,...' I noted to myself, full of wonder as I looked at the enormous buildings.

Hey, not to act stupid or anything but I did have a different childhood than other kids, I had never went to school with other kids my age. Instead they got replaced by officers working under my dad as my 'tutors', I was never allowed to socialise with the outer world too much so I was basically stuck in a boredom place since birth and Don't know what could possible out there.

I only heard stories every now and then from some officers and sometimes mother about the outside world and it fascinates don't judge!  
And besides...this WAS my first time seeing an apartment up close and in real life and IT IS interesting. Just like a tourist visiting a new place. I looked at it in a dreamy gaze as I stared at it in wonder, until I heard an ear splitting scream.

"Please! Someone help me!" I turned into protective mode and looked around alarmed. It wasn't as hard to see in the rain as before because it stopped. I followed the direction where I heard loud sobs and I saw was a girl cowered in fear, clutching her legs to her chest with her head down.

She was soaked from the rain with droplets in her hair, Her whole body shivered from the coldness. She saw me approached and,looked up tears were in her eyes. I carefully walked up to her and said in a gentle voice, 'Hey...Are you okay there? Its alright, I'm here to help."

I looked at her with concern. I looked around to find the cause of her for being in this state but so far I found; A dark alley way with a broken shelter above us. Nothing to come and harm her. "Did...someone do something to you?" I asked carefully.

She shook her head, I frowned 'Then what is it?...' But soon I found my answer. The rain decided to come back and say hello but along with thunder. It flashed and roared furiously that the girl yelped and jumped at me like a jack-in-a-box lunging at you ( cause this: *creepy..shudder..*).

I tumbled surprised, I was completely caught off guard. I looked at her; she was clinging onto me crying on my chest. My eyes soften, I never seen another girl cry...it makes me feel protective for her. I put a reassuring hand on her head and stroked her hair softly like my mum used to do to me whenever I get scared.

After a while, she calmed down and she let go of me and smiled.

I smiled back, the girl went to get something from the far corner: Shopping bags? 'Why haven't I seen them before?' I realised that she put in a dark corner that I couldn't see it from a far. I looked back at the girl who was struggling with the amount of shopping bags she had to carry, then I had an idea.  
I politely took most of the shopping bags and gestured to her I wanted to help. And she didn't mind, she smiled of gratitude to me making me smile back. It makes me happy to see other people happy... We both walked together in comfortable silence, "Want to join me for dinner?" I slightly jumped from the sudden noise but relaxed because it was from the girl.

"P-Pardon? I didn't hear you" I Stuttered chuckling nervously as well, for my rudeness of not paying attention. She laughed quietly from my sudden jumpiness and repeated what she said. "Want to join me for dinner? Its the least I could do for what you did." I was about to politely object, but she cut me off, "I insist!~" Giving me puppy eyes that I COULDN'T possibly object too so I gave in.

When I said 'yes' I found that we were already at our destination; it was the big apartment building. I looked at her in amazement, "You live here?" She looked a little confused at my amazement of an apartment building. "Yes I live here with my chichi(father in Japanese)." She answered me as I looked at her in awe. I couldn't help it! Its just soo fascinating! She walked up to a certain door,and opened it with the key. She then walked in leisurely as for me scurrying in excited. I quietly closed the door and felt the room bright, I blinked and looked around...wow!~...


End file.
